


Pull Me Back to the Light

by decadentbynature



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Gentle everything man, Just love man, Love, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Post-Time Skip, they love each other man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decadentbynature/pseuds/decadentbynature
Summary: The war was long over but the whispers of the dead still haunt him. It's easier during the day, when he's surrounded by friends and the duties of rebuilding his country but at night, it's a different story. His dreams are still haunted; the dead's cold fingers look to drag him back down into that darkness that's plagued him for so long.But...he's no longer alone. Dedue is right by his side and he has the perfect way to silence those voices.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 83





	Pull Me Back to the Light

**Author's Note:**

> This is for anonymous!   
> Check out more on my tumblr, [decadentbynature](http://decadentbynature.tumblr.com)  
> You can also follow me on twitter @ [naturallydeca](http://twitter.com/naturallydeca)

Even years after peace had been won, long after he had closed the door to the crypt, the voices of the dead continued to haunt him. During the day, he was largely free from their grasp. There was no room for them while he was busy trying to bring his beloved country back to its full glory. Whenever he felt them creeping in, there was always something he could turn his attention to in drive them away – the most effective being tracking down Dedue (which, usually, wasn’t too hard – the man hardly left his side) and kissing those soft, scarred lips. All it took was the simplest touch of those big, warm, calloused hands and the voices were gone, banished back down into the darkest depths of his mind. Nighttime was a different story. The comfort of Dedue’s warmth and arms could not follow him into the depths of slumber. He drifted dangerously close to that darkness, just inches from their clawing fingers. More often than not, he was dragged down into the horrors of the past, forced to relive that bloodshed, that terror, that hate. 

Jerking awake with a sharp gasp, still able to hear his Father, his Stepmother’s screams as the familiar sight of his bedroom ceiling swam into view, Dimitri moved before he was fully conscious – his body having been taught a long time ago to react quickly after waking. He reached out with one trembling hand to the other side of the bed. A shuddering sigh of relief slipped free from his lips when his fingertips found smooth, warm skin. Still here…he was still here, despite everything, Dedue was still beside him. The moment that physical contact was made, the large form beside him shifted. Breathing raggedly, fear and rage curled tight around his throat, his stomach a whirling mass of nausea, Dimtri leaned into the large, calloused hands that reached up to cup his face. Dedue’s scent surrounded him. He sucked it in greedily, a wave of comfort washing over him, quieting the terror pulsing out from the center of his chest. 

“Shh…” Dedue breathed, pressing firm lips to Dimitri’s in a sweet kiss. “I’m here. I’m right here. Be still.”

Shuddering, Dimitri curled his arms tightly around Dedue’s significantly larger form. Burying his head into his broad shoulder, he gasped, “P-please…”

There was no need to say anything else. Dedue understood immediately. Pushing him back down onto the bed, he slipped on top of Dimitri, pressing him into the mattress. The weight of his bigger body on top of him was divine. He curled his arms around his broad back, dragging him in even closer. Firm lips left soft, sweet kisses everywhere he could reach. Dimitri gasped and sighed, tilting his head back to give Dedue better access to his neck. A shiver raced through his body when he bit down hard on the stretch of skin that connected his neck to his shoulder. Moaning low in his throat, Dimitri returned the favor, lightly gnawing on Dedue’s broad shoulder. Already…the terror, the nausea, the anger was beginning to fade, drowned out by the pleasure, the comfort of being held by Dedue. 

Still, it clung to him – a grating voice that continued to whisper underneath the warmth, piercing through at any opportunity he could find. Large, hot hands wandered over his trembling body, pushing away the sweat drenched clothes that were getting in the way. In no time at all, he lay completely naked. His chest heaved. His cock was already fully erect, standing up straight from a thick mass of pubic hair. Dedue pulled back just long enough to shed his loose shirt and trousers. Exhaling slowly, Dimitri rested his hands on Dedue’s firm stomach, slowly sliding them up to his chest. Scars stretched across his beautiful brown skin. There wasn’t an inch of him that wasn’t marred by the horrors of war but…he was the same. Dragging his fingers along the puckered edges of the large stretch of pink, damaged skin running from underneath his left pec to his right side, Dimitri moaned softly when Dedue bent down to press a kiss to his right eye. 

“You’re so beautiful.” Dedue breathed, trailing his hands down Dimitri’s chest. Dipping lower, he followed the line of a scar over his collarbone, using it as a trail to the crisscross of scars spanning out all over his body. Stretching his mouth open wide, he bit down on the swell of his pec, pulling a harsher moan out of Dimtri. Pressing the back of his hand to his mouth to muffle the sound, his other hand went to curl loosely into Dedue’s hair. Lazy pleasure rolled through his nerves, slowly setting him alight. His cock was throbbing, begging to be touched. Dedue sucked hard on the patch of skin. He pulled away with a harsh breath, lathing his tongue all over the fresh red mark. The corners of his lips tilted up into a slight smile. Dark eyes, burning with love and lust, flickered up to meet Dimitri’s gaze, sending a shiver racing through him. Goddess…he was so beautiful. How did a wretch like him end up with someone so wonderful?

He…he didn’t deserve him. He didn’t deserve to be loved. Everything he had done, all the people he had killed, all the suffering he had caused…how could he ever accept this? How could he allow Dedue to touch his tarnished body? How could he touch him with these bloodstained hands? He was tainting him, polluting him! Dedue…he was so beautiful, so perfect…he deserved someone so much better than him. He…he…

“You’re thinking it again.”

Dedue’s deep, smooth voice broke through his troubled thoughts. Jerking back to the present moment, his eyes widening, Dimitri found those dark eyes peering at him with a calm, stern gentleness. Sighing, Dedue tugged Dimitri’s hand away from his hair. Bringing it to his lips, he held Dimitri captive with that firm, sincere gaze and pressed a kiss to the calloused palm, “I will say it as many times as you need to hear it: I love you. I would not choose to be anywhere else than by your side. I want to be here. I want to be with you. I want,” Dedue brushed the backs of his fingers along the curve of Dimitri’s cheek, “to take away this pain.”

He leaned in close, the tip of his nose bumping against Dimitri’s. Inhaling sharply, Dimitri couldn’t help himself. He pushed forward, capturing those firm lips in a hungry, desperate kiss. A low, rumbling chuckle came from deep within Dedue’s chest. The sound sent a thrum of heat reverberating up from his crotch. Cupping the sides of his head, his thick fingers weaving through the silky strands of his hair, Dedue returned the kiss with fresh intensity, easily stealing his breath. Dimitri nibbled on Dedue’s lower lip, earning himself a rusty sounding moan. His hands roamed all over the expanse of his broad back, dragging his blunt fingernails along his heated, sweaty skin. 

“Won’t you let me?” Dedue whispered against his lips, 

“Y-yes…” Dimitri gasped softly, shivering. It still didn’t feel right…but that wasn’t what he really thought, was it? No, it was the voices of the past, of the dead, trying to drag him back towards that suffocating madness that left him alone and isolated so that he would never be able to escape them. 

“Good. Now…” Dedue slid back, a playful gleam appearing in his dark eyes. Taking both of Dimitri’s wrists into one hand, he pinned them to the mattress above Dimitri’s head. Without looking away, Dedue reached over to snag his undershirt from the side of the bed. He deftly wrapped it around Dimitri’s hands – the bind wasn’t tight enough to hold even a moderately strong person. If he so wished, he could easily slide free. The point wasn’t to successfully restrain him – Dedue would need something much stronger than a flimsy shirt – rather the shirt itself was a command: keep his hands where Dedue put them. An effective strategy…one that always had him a panting mess by the time Dedue leaned back to carefully inspect his handiwork before offering a satisfied nod. Settling his other hand over Dimitri’s heart, he murmured, “Lay still and let me devour you.”

“P…please…” Dimitri whimpered, squirming impatiently underneath Dedue’s mass. Those voices slithered along the edges of his mind, eyeing the light with disgusted disdain, trying their damndest to rip him away from this warmth, this comfort. They whispered the cruelest, foulest words, spreading their foul pollution further into his mind. “Dedue!”

Noticeably shivering, the corners of his lips curling up into a fond smile, Dedue murmured, “There are many sweet, beautiful sounds in this world but…,” he leaned down to gently kiss Dimitri’s lips, “you calling out my name in that voice has to be the sweetest.”

Somehow managing to flush even brighter, startled that he wasn’t setting Dedue alight with how hotly he was burning, Dimitri couldn’t repress a loud, wet moan when those firm lips found one of his nipples. Taking the hardened nub between his teeth, Dedue nibbled lovingly on it, his large hands once again roaming over his trembling body. His fingertips followed the lines, dips and edges of the multiple scars spanning out across his shoulders, chest and belly. When one of his calloused palms brushed over Dimitri’s other nipple, it sent an electric tingling racing straight down to his crotch, making his cock twitch eagerly. Clamping his mouth shut to stem the flow of moans bubbling up out of his throat, Dimtri squirmed underneath Dedue’s larger mass. They had barely even started yet and he already felt so good! Moving with his usual slowness and carefulness, Dedue kissed down from his chest to his stomach, not leaving a single inch untouched. Using his lips, his teeth, he left blooms of red all over his skin – welcomed marks that never lasted long enough. 

“Dedue, please-!” Dimitri gasped, rolling his hips needily, “Don’t tease me! Touch me already!”

“Touch you?” Dedue rumbled in amusement, placing a kiss on the inside of his thigh, tantalizing close to his aching cock. “But I am. I am touching every inch of your beautiful skin, see?”

Dedue slid his hand up to ran over the plethora of red marks dotting his body, a coy smile spread across his handsome face. He dragged his tongue down to a scarred knee, lightly dragging his teeth over the ragged edge of pink, shiny skin, “…So tell me, where exactly do you want me to touch?”

The word was on the tip of his tongue but it was always so hard to say. Even after having sex like this so many times, telling Dedue where he wanted him to use that warm, wet mouth; those big, calloused hands was always so embarrassing…but…he wanted it so badly! He wanted Dedue to drive those voices away! He wanted Dedue to fuck him until he couldn’t think straight! Embarrassment be damned! Pulling in a shaky breath, Dimitri swallowed hard against the dryness in his throat. His trembling lips parted. Those dark eyes watched him patiently. Firm, calloused fingertips slowly rubbed lazy circles on the inside of his thigh, sending sharp tingles of heat racing through his body. This could go on for hours – if there was one word to describe Dedue, it was patient. 

“Dimitri?” Dedue gently prompted, nuzzling the inside of his knee, those dark eyes never leaving his face. “Will you tell me what you want?”

Goddess, when he spoke to him like that, his only choice was to respond! Pulling in another shuddery breath, he gasped, “C-Cock…touch…touch my cock!”

“Good.” Dedue rasped, “Tell me, what do you want? My mouth? Or my hand?”

“Mo…mouth-!” Dimitri whimpered, too desperate to care anymore. “Please, your mouth, Dedue!”

“Yes, my King.” Dedue breathed, his dark eyes shining with blazing heat. Pushing up, he stretched his mouth open wide, taking the spongy head of Dimitri’s cock between his lips. A hard groan rippled out of his panting mouth as wet warmth closed around him. Pleasure sizzled up his spine, slamming into his brain in a cacophony of golden sparks. Dedue kept his gaze focused squarely on his flushed face as he slowly slid down, taking in inch after inch of his cock until his nose was buried in a mess of blond pubic hair. Writhing underneath Dedue, held back from thrusting wildly into that heat by the large hand firmly pressed to his belly, Dimitri buried his face into the crook of his arm to muffle his cries. Good-! Good, it felt so fucking good! Dedue slowly bobbed up and down, sucking hard on his twitching length. That talented tongue swirled around the spongy head, rubbed against the pulsing veins, and teased the underside of his cock, easily finding all of his most sensitive spots.

“Dedue-!” Dimitri moaned, “More…more-! Feels good! More-!”

Laughing low in his throat, the vibration passing straight through his cock, inspiring a fresh flash of ecstasy, Dedue didn’t pick up the pace but he moved on to something even better. Using his significantly larger mass to push Dimitri’s legs further open, he reached up to lightly tap Dimitri’s cheek. When Dimitri turned his head in confusion, Dedue pushed three fingers between his lips. Moaning, a hard shudder wracking his body, Dimitri’s eyes slid closed. He hungrily sucked on the thick digits, whimpering and mewing as they squeezed his tongue between them. When his fingers were drenched in his saliva, he slipped them out – a long strand of drool momentarily kept them connected before it fell with a splatter across his chest. He didn’t have time to voice his disappointment. Dedue slipped his fingers between his thighs, bringing them straight to his twitching hole. 

Gasping sharply, Dimitri’s hips strained up against Dedue’s hand at the sensation of his fingers pressing against him. The tips of his fingers swirled around the puckered edges, coating the sensitive skin in saliva. Dedue pushed up until just the head of Dimitri’s cock was in his mouth, his talented tongue lathing along the slit. Goddess…it felt so incredibly good! His cock was melting! Pressure and heat built up in the base of his belly, threatening to spring loose at any moment. Any more of this…and he would cum as soon as Dedue entered him! 

Panting heavily, his head spinning, every inch of his body burning with need, Dimitri whimpered, “Please-! Hurry-!”

Dedue let his throbbing cock fall free from his lips. Chuckling, a slight smile on his face, he pressed a kiss to the side of his length, “So impatient but…you’re reaching your breaking point, aren’t you, Dimitri?”

Straightening up, his fingers still pressed firmly to his hole, just waiting to be thrust inside, Dedue wrapped his other hand loosely around Dimitri’s cock. Dragging his tongue along the middle of his stomach, up to his chest then finally his throat, Dedue bit down hard on the stretch of skin under his jaw, directly over his pulse. At the same time, he pushed one thick, long finger inside of him. The cry he let out would have been loud enough to wake the entire castle but Dedue quickly shot up, capturing his mouth in a rough kiss, swallowing up any noise he could make. Moaning heavily, his hips rolling, the heels of his feet scraping against the mattress, he feverishly kissed Dedue back, shoving his tongue between those firm lips to taste his sweet mouth. Dedue’s finger slipped in easily. His hole sucked him in, clamping down greedily. A squeal of blazing hot pleasure burst out from his ass. Calloused fingers rubbed against his insides, inspiring wave after wave of tingling. 

As with everything else, Dedue took it slow, fucking him with only one finger until he could scream before adding the second. He carefully built up, making sure that there was no resistance, no trouble before slipping in the next. All the while, he was steadily stroking off Dimitri’s cock, dragging him closer and closer to the orgasm that was building up in the base of his groin. Dimitri clumsily wrapped his legs around Dedue’s hips, squeezing him in a desperate attempt to prompt him to move on to the next thing already. His fingers did feel amazing – beyond amazing, even – but nothing…nothing compared to his cock! He could feel it brushing against his thigh! He wanted that big, thick thing inside of him! He wanted to feel that heat piercing into him! 

Dedue chuckled huskily. Pulling away with a soft gasp, he kissed the corner of Dimitri’s mouth, “You’re so hot inside. Did you catch a fever?”

“It’s because-!” Dimitri gasped, “It’s you-! Dedue, please! Inside! I…I want your cock…inside!”

Dedue visibly shivered. The heat burning in his dark eyes grew even hotter. Nipping playfully at his chin, he murmured, “How can I say no when you beg so sweetly? Here, I’ll give you what you exactly want.”

Dimitri’s breath hitched in excitement. Sliding his fingers out of his twitching, sloppy ass, Dimitri pushed his thighs further apart, sliding in closer so his pubic bone was close to being flushed to his backside. Dimitri’s cock twitched hard, a large pearl of precum swelling up to the tip, at the sight of Dedue’s large, thick cock, just inches from his ass. Curling his fingers loosely around the base, Dedue lead the huge, spongy head to his hole. Hot, smooth skin brushed against his. It took all the willpower he had left to not immediately start babbling out coherent pleas. Inside-! He wanted him inside-! He wanted-! Dedue’s other hand clamped down onto his hip, easily holding him place. His heart was close to beating straight out of his chest. 

“Remember to breathe.” Dedue murmured, brushing sweaty hair away from his forehead so he could place a kiss onto the smooth skin. 

With that necessary reminder, Dedue pushed forward. The head of his cock easily slipped past the tight ring of muscles to sink into him. Legs twitching, his eyes squeezed tightly closed, Dimitri instinctively lunged forward to bite down onto Dedue’s shoulder to hold back the elated scream that came close to bursting free as that immense, wonderful length pushed inside of him. It seemed that all of Dedue’s patience had been entirely used up. The moment his pubic bone rested flush against him – the soft curves of his ass smooshed to that strong bone – he began to roughly thrust, pounding into him with enough force to send him jolting upwards on the bed. Sharp moans and cries poured out of him, only muffled Dedue’s shoulder. Grunting, knotting his fingers into Dimitri’s hair, Dedue curled his other arm around his midsection, crushing him to his larger form. They moved together, their hips bucking in unison to encourage Dedue’s cock in even further. 

“Does it feel good?” Dedue rasped into his ear, sending a shiver racing down his spine, “Tell me, Dimitri. Do you feel good?”

“Good-!” He mewed into the curve of Dedue’s neck. “Feels…so good-! You feel so good-! More! More! Please! Fuck me harder!”

“Yes…” Dedue breathed, his voice laced with subdued delight. Pushing Dimitri back down onto the bed, he curled his fingers tightly around his jaw, holding his head in place as he placed soft, sweet kisses all over his face. Those dark eyes watched him intently, drinking in every gasp, every tremble. Shortening the length of his thrusts, keeping the majority of his cock buried inside as he rapidly pumped his hips, stirring him up deep inside, Dedue panted, “You’re so beautiful, Dimitri…Will you let me devour every inch of you?”

“Yes-!” Dimitri howled, “It…it all belongs to you! I-I want you to have everything!”

Dedue quietly snorted, “Do you even know what you’re asking for? Offer me everything and I will take it.”

Quickly turning his head, Dimitri pushed up to press a firm kiss to Dedue’s lips. He felt him jerk a little in surprise before melting into the kiss. The large hand holding onto his jaw slid down to cup the side of his head, pulling him in even closer. A sweet tasting tongue slipped into his mouth, pushing in even more of that divine taste. Dimitri moaned, happily sucking on Dedue’s tongue. Pulling away with a soft gasp, Dimitri hazily looked into those dark eyes, an immense bloom of warmth and love blossoming in the center of his chest. He easily tugged a hand free from the ‘’restraints’. Reaching up, he stroked his thumb over the hard slant of Dedue’s cheek. Dedue’s eyes fluttered closed. Sighing softly, he leaned into the touch, covering the back of Dimitri’s hand with his own. Goddess…he loved him…he loved him so fucking much. He…he didn’t deserve him but he would never let him go. He would never leave his side. 

“I’m-“ Dimitri gasped, “I’m yours. All yours. Please…take all of me.”

Dedue’s dark eyes slowly opened. Bringing Dimitri’s hand to his mouth, he kissed the calloused palm, “Gladly.”

Clamping a hand over Dimitri’s mouth, Dedue abruptly picked up the pace, pounding hard into him. Pleasure roared through his nerves. Pulses of heat echoed out from the base of his cock. Dedue’s cock spread him open, stretching him, reforming him. Prominent veins scraped against his twitching insides. The bulbous head repeatedly slammed against a curve of muscle inside him, sending out flashes of electric pulses that radiated up his spine. His mind went completely blank. He was mindlessly bucking his hips to meet each thrust. Tears blurred his vision. Clinging desperately to Dedue’s larger frame, muffled moans and wails spilling out at him, Dimitri lasted only a few thrusts before he was cumming. Back arching, his head pressing back into the pillow, he let out a garbled cry of Dedue’s name. White splattered all over his stomach and chest. Blood roared in his ears. Every inch of him squealed in delight. 

Dedue kept moving through his orgasm and after it, coaxing the pleasure higher and higher until it entirely encompassed his being. Before the last drip of semen was out of his cock, he was rolled over onto his stomach. Dedue wrenched his ass up into the air, clamped down hard onto his hips and kept fucking him, maintaining that same ravenous pace. How much noise he was making couldn’t matter less to him at that point. Panting raggedly, his fingers curling into the blankets, Dimitri used what leverage he had to slam back against him, squealing each time he managed to get Dedue’s cock to sink him even deeper. 

“Good-!” He wailed, his mouth hanging open, a line of drool spilling out of the corner, “Dedue-! It feels so good! Your cock feels so good! More-! More-!”

“Me too…” Dedue grunted, “Feels so good inside you! Dimitri!”

He slammed forward hard, driving his cock in deep, pulling a strangled moan out of Dimitri. Suddenly, the world was a blur of motion. Dedue wrenched him back into his lap, curling his muscular arms tightly around him. Grabbing hold of his jaw, he tugged his head around to kiss him. In this new position, with all of his weight pushing him further down that length, Dedue’s cock slid in even further. Eyes rolling back into his head, trembling violently, Dimitri’s hips bucked hard as he came for the second time. His hole clamped down even harder on Dedue’s cock. His significantly larger body shuddered against his back. A sharp inhale and a low moan was all the warning he got before a flood of wet heat poured into him. Dedue’s arms tightened further, nearly crushing him. Wailing loudly, adoring the sensation of Dedue filling him up with his seed, Dimitri, despite having just orgasmed, came again. His balls burned. His cock spasmed but nothing came out. The pleasure that spread out like wildfire through his body left him feeling exhausted and thoroughly satisfied. 

Breathing heavily, Dedue lifted him up, allowing his steadily softening cock to slip free from his sloppy hole. Gathering him up into his arms, Dedue carried him over to a nearby couch. He was hardly able to keep his eyes open. Lying on his side, struggling to stay awake, Dimitri quietly watched as Dedue quickly went about getting the sheets changed. Once the soiled sheets were stuffed away, he vanished into the bathroom for just a few moments before reappearing with a towel in tow. It took him virtually no time at all to get Dimitri cleaned up. As he was going through the process, Dimitri clumsily kissed and touched everywhere he could reach, loving every inch of him, adoring the taste, the feel of his skin. 

“I love you…” He mumbled, snuggling close to Dedue’s muscular chest. 

“I cannot express,” Dedue said softly in response, brushing his fingers through Dimitri’s hair, “how happy it makes me to hear that. I will never tire of hearing you say those words.”

Chuckling, Dimitri yawned, “I’ll say them as many times as you want. In return, say them back just as many times.”

“Gladly.” Dedue smiled, pressing a sweet kiss to Dimitri’s lips, “I love you.”

Humming contentedly, Dimitri tiredly wrapped his arms around Dedue’s shoulders. Easily picking him up off the couch, Dedue carried him back over to the bed, carefully lying him down into his spot. He tugged the covers back over his naked body. Dimitri slipped further into the enveloping warmth but forced his eyes to remain open until Dedue slid in next to him. Immediately snuggling closer, sighing softly when those muscular arms wrapped around him. He tucked his head underneath Dedue’s chin, his eyes fluttering closed. There was no traces of the voices left. They had been driven away by the light, the warmth that Dedue always brought him. With his mind, his body so full of that love, there was no place left for them. Dedue kissed the top of his head, one large hand gently stroking his back. 

“Sleep.” Dedue murmured, and Dimitri drifted off into a peaceful slumber, the darkness and horrors of his nightmares nowhere to be found.


End file.
